Voldemorts servant
by Padfoot8
Summary: Meet voldemorts secret servant? What happens when she falls for someone on the other side?
1. Introducing Melody and meeting Harry

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix!  
  
Disclaimer Only Melody, Jess, Sam, Rachel and any other characters you don't recognise belong to me! The others belong to Queen JK Rowling! The plot belongs to me as well.  
  
  
  
Lauren- Let's get on with this then! Sirius- Okey dokey! James- Hey, I wanna see what my son does! Let's get going! Remus- OK. Just slow down! Lauren- Yeah, I'm writing! Sirius- Lets go to Honeydukes and get some Pepper imps! James- Ok. Remus- Let's go! :: The marauders disappear to Honeydukes!:: Lauren- But what about my- Ok, looks like I'm doing this on my own! :: turns to the audience:: Enjoy my story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Melody Malfoy woke to the soft hooting of an owl in the bushy trees. She gazed intently out of the window, as if waiting for something. Her gentle black eyes shone in the bright summer moonlight as she wondered about something she usually thought about I wonder what it's like to be Normal. Melody Malfoy wasn't normal at all. She didn't really know where she belonged. She didn't belong in the muggle world or the wizarding world. She was even different to her family, who were wizards and witches. She was a witch, it was just that she had more powers than any normal witch or Wizard would ever have. Her powers were also more powerful as well. She was in fact, right then, the strongest thing on this earth. No one would mind that, right?  
  
Wrong. Melody hated it. The 14-year-old thought about all the trouble it had caused. All the schools she had been to. Every thing. Although, of course, this year would be different. She would go to school with her older brother, Draco, but better yet, be in Draco's class. Melody had skipped a year and now, instead of entering into year 4, she would be in year 5. How great was that? Better yet, no one would know her secret. They would think she was just a normal witch. Not a psychic. That's the name she was given, because she was telepathic and a seer. She could also do magic without a wand or incantation. Not only that, she could change into any animal at her own free will and do some form of apparating.  
  
So it was pretty cool being the powerful dude. It didn't mean people didn't trust her. Most did though, so that was good.  
  
She needed people to trust her for this plan to work.  
  
Melody gulped. She wasn't sure how she had gotten into this mess, but that didn't matter. She absolutely hated what she was doing. Working for this dude wasn't right. This secret was deadly. No one could ever know what side she was really on. Especially not Harry Potter. Melody heard a rustle beside her, making her jump. She looked around, quickly, wondering who was there. She sighed as her eyes fell on her baby tree monkey, Doger. She loved Doger to bits.  
  
True, tree monkeys weren't allowed in Hogwarts, but she'd find a way to smuggle him in some how. She grinned, she had never been afraid of bending the rules. She never would either. No matter how powerful she was, Melody would always be a trouble maker Melody continued to jump at each sudden noise or movement, until she decided she was being stupid. She lay back down and tried to get to sleep. Although, of course, she couldn't.  
  
  
  
A long way away, Harry Potter was having that exact problem.  
  
Harry fought with his pillow, as he struggled to fall asleep. He had had so many nightmares over the past few days and each of them stood out vivid y in his mind. Why couldn't they just stop? In fact, he wasn't even sure why he wanted to go to sleep. The nightmares would just return again. In a way, though, a part of him wanted to go and face the nightmares, because each one of them was about a part of his family dying. One time there would be an aunt, or a Grandfather. Maybe, just maybe, the last nightmare (If they ever stopped) would be about his Mum and Dad. If only I could see them just once more. Just once. 'It's never gonna happen. They're all gone. You're the only Potter. Face the facts.' He said to himself. 'I wouldn't be so sure.' A familiar voice said behind him, making him jump. 'P-p-p-professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?' Harry's' emerald green eyes met Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. 'Harry,' He said. 'I have some good news. The ministry of magic has located some of your father's family. They were in hiding. They are your Fathers two sisters and younger brother. The eldest sister also has two children of her own.' 'What?' 'I know it's a shock. You can leave the Dursleys and come and live with them if you like.' 'YES PLEASE!' 'Ok, get your stuff packed and I'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning.' 'Umm, sure.' And with that, Dumbledore left. Harry rushed around, getting his stuff together. He was still amazed that, for one, he had family, other than the Dursleys, secondly, he would be leaving the Dursleys and last, but not least, his Headmaster came to visit him in the middle of the night to tell him. The next morning, Harry stood by all his stuff, waiting by the fireplace for Dumbledore to arrive. 'Harry!' Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace and dusted off some soot. 'Let's go.' The Dursleys stood, cowering in the corner. 'Harry, it's at 'The Potter Manor' Ok?' 'Yep.' Harry said, shakily. He hated flooing. Dumbledore stepped back into the fireplace and shouted 'The Potter Manor.' Harry followed suite. 


	2. A new home?

Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix  
  
  
  
Disclaimer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lauren- Ok. Now for the disclaimer.  
  
Sirius- Can I do it?  
  
Lauren- Sure.  
  
Sirius- Ok, none of the characters belong to Lauren.  
  
Lauren- They do! Sirius- Ok, some of the characters belong to Lauren.. Lauren- And. Sirius- They belong to almighty JK. Lauren- Keep going. Sirius- All she owns is the plot, a monkey named Doger and these lovely characters: Let's see. :: Starts to tick off the characters on his fingers:: there's Melody, Sam, Jess, Rach, Charlie and a lot of others. You know, any you don't recognize.  
  
Right, that's that! Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry landed with a THUD on the floor. He looked around and found himself in a huge house covered in marble flooring. He looked on the floor. There was a big, black, sooty patch on the floor.  
  
'Oops.' He said. 'HARRY!' Someone shouted from across the room. A very pretty lady of about 30, with dark brown hair and the darkest brown eyes he had ever seen rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. 'Harry, this is your Aunt Charlotte.' Dumbledore said, lightly, a small smile playing on his face. Charlotte glared at Dumbledore, then turned back to Harry and let go of him. 'Call me Charlie, ok?' 'Umm, ok.' Harry replied, in a small voice. 'Sorry about the soot on the floor.' 'Don't worry! It takes, what, two seconds to clean up.' She said, smiling. 'Is he here yet?' A mans voice called. 'He's not, but Harry is!' Charlie called back. 'Ha ha, very funny!' A tall man came through the door. He had brown eyes, as dark as Charlie's and brown hair as messy as Harry's. 'Not really.' Charlie turned back to Harry. 'This is my little brother Ryan, or Uncle Ryan to you.' 'Hey mate! I'm your Uncle Ryan.' He hugged Harry as well, and then ruffled his hair. 'Your hair's just as messy as mine and your fathers.' 'He's here and you didn't tell me?' A woman's voice shouted. 'Uh oh, Anna attack.' Charlie said, with her everlasting smile growing bigger. Someone could be heard, running down the stairs. A woman, with hair with hair as black as Harry's, emerged in the doorway. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with joy, as she ran over to Harry and brought him into a hug. 'I'm your Aunt Anna. I was James' twin sister.' She said, referring to Harry's Dad. Charlie turned to Dumbledore. 'Sir! Nice to see you again! Has teaching gotten any easier?' 'No,' he replied, 'but now that you say that, I have the Defence against dark arts position open and I was wondering if you would consider coming back?' 'Ooh, yeah, that would be fun. I'd love to!' Charlie's eyes sparkled mischievously. 'Charlie. Do I have to call you Professor Potter?' Harry said. 'I dunno, but, then again, when I used to teach, everyone used to call me Charlie.' 'Umm, ok.' 'That reminds me.' Charlie said, 'Minnie won't be too happy.' 'No, but Peeves will. I doubt Severus will be overjoyed either.' Dumbledore said, with a smile. 'Severus? As in Snape?' 'Yes, professor Snape.' 'How did grease ball become a teacher? The only thing he was good at was potions.' 'Bingo!' Said Harry, while trying not to laugh. Grease ball. 'The potions master? Poor kids. I even feel sorry for the slytherins! I must be ill!' 'Well' Dumbledore started to say, until he was interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, that was short, but anyway! Thanks for your review Lani and sorry for the paragraph at the end! 


	3. More new faces

Disclaimer  
  
Lauren- Hey! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Remus- Hi! Can I do the disclaimer? Lauren- Go on then! Remus- Right, Lauren doesn't own any of the characters. Lauren- I do. Remus- Lauren owns the characters that you don't recognise. Lauren- And. Remus- They all belong to that goddess, Joanne Kathleen Rowling Lauren- And. Remus- She owns the plot, Melody, a few more characters. Lauren- And. Remus- :: Sighs:: ::In an exasperated voice:: a monkey called Doger Lauren- Thank you! :: kisses Remus on the cheek::  
  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Come here!' A girl's voice echoed down the hall. 'Catch me!' A second voice said 'No way! Catch me!' A third voice said. 'You three are so childish.' A fourth voice called out. 'Childish?' The second voice shouted. 'I'll give you childish!' 'Yeah! Give it to her Mel!' The first voice was back. Next think Harry heard was. 'Hey! Put me down!' The third voice was calling out, desperately. 'No! Keep her up!' Said the third voice. Four girls entered the room, two were identical twins, who were quite small, with black hair, put in two braids and blue eyes like Anna's', one had light brown hair, brown eyes and was about 5,4 and the other had dark and curly brown hair, done in ringlets and black eyes that were even darker than Charlie and Ryan's. Harry noticed she was very cute. One of the twins was floating and kicking her legs. Harry laughed. 'Girls!' Charlie, Ryan and Anna said together. 'What?' The girls said. 'Melody, put Sam down!' Anna said, in a stern voice. 'Sorry Anna.' Said the girl with brown hair said. Sam (The twin in the air) came crashing down. 'Ow!' 'Ok. Harry is here!' Charlie said, happily. 'And, you know, a better thing to do would be to crumble 5 levitating sherbets into her drink, so she can't get down for ten hours, Melody.' 'Charlie!' Anna said. 'Harry's here?' The twin standing up said. 'Yep. Come out Harry!' Ryan said. 'Hi.' Harry said, sheepishly. 'Ok. Harry, these are my children.' Said Anna, 'Jessica, Samantha and Rachel.' Samantha was still sitting on the floor, when she said, 'Call me Sam!' Harry offered her a hand up, which she accepted. 'Thanks!' 'No problem.' Sam smiled a dazzling smile. 'Call me Jess.' Said Jessica, who was standing beside Melody. She stuck he hand out and Harry shook it. 'Hi!' Jess smiled a fantastic smile, identical to Sam's. 'And call me Rach!' said the girl with light brown hair, giving off another melting smile. 'And this,' said Anna, 'is their best friend Melody.' She motioned to the pretty brunet beside Jess. 'Hi!' Melody smiled a smile that made Harry melt. 'I'm just visiting, today, but I'll probably be round again some other time' 'Oh. Hi then.' 'Hi' Melody smiled again, causing Harry to collapse on a chair nearby. This bought Jess out in a fit of giggles, making her slip and fall down. Melody burst into laughter, as did Sam and Harry. Sam was laughing so hard; she collapsed into the nearest chair, which happened to have Harry sitting in it. This was too much for Melody, so she fell on top of an unsuspecting Jess. 'AHHHH! HELP!' came Jess' screams from the floor. Rach, Sam and Harry burst into laughter and Sam and Rachel fell on the floor, on top of the two other girls. Harry laughed harder, so Melody, Rach, Jess and Sam pulled him down too. They lay there in a heap, with no help because all the grown-ups had gone out of the room. 'A LITTLE HELP?' shouted Jess, between laughs. Charlie came in and burst out laughing. 'You settled in fast enough Harry. I'll help.' She helped everybody up. 'Go and show Harry to his room, girls.' 'Yes, Charlie.' Came three dull replies. The three sister looked at Melody. 'Don't look at me, I'm outta here!' She said and with that, ran out of the room. They took Harry upstairs on the elevator, to floor three, while talking a lot, getting to know him and vice versa. 'Our bedrooms are here,' said Jess, pointing to three different doors down a hallway full of them. Each door had a number on it and it reminded Harry of a posh hotel. 'Numbers 84, 85 and 86. Your bedroom is number 100.' 'How many rooms does this place have?' '105.' Said Rachel. 'We always explore it, there are loads of secret passages. Charlie loves it.' 'Here's where we leave you.' Said Jess when they were standing outside bedroom number 100. 'See you later!' and with that, they left. 


	4. UPSTAIRS!

HEY!! HERES MORE!!!  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Lauren: And here to do the disclaimer is the lovely James Potter James: Hello! Now, remember, Lauren owns hardly anything! Lauren: Yes. James: It belongs to her highness JK. Lauren: And. James: She only owns Melody, most of the Potter family mentioned and anything or anyone you don't recognize. Lauren: Right. James: And don't forget her monkey, Doger. Lauren: Thankyou! ::kisses James on the cheek:: James: Don't forget that she also earns lots of chocolate! Lauren: That's right, except it's hidden, so there. James: No fair! Lauren: Anyways, Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry opened his door and gasped. His room was as big as a hotel room. It was en suite and had a big double bed, Television and mini refrigerator. The only thing that made it look like a bedroom was the decoration. It was blue and mahogany. It was really cool. His stuff was already up here. He decided to write to his best friend Ron Weasly. It would give his snowy owl, hedwig, something to do.  
  
Dear Ron, How are you? I'm great! Thanks for the birthday present! It was really cool! You'll never guess what! I have two aunts, an uncle and two cousins! Today I moved out of the Dursleys and into 'The Potter Manor' How cool is that! It has 105 bedrooms! They're huge! Anyway, in the Potter family, there's Dad's older sister, Charlie. She's really cool! She encourages you to get into trouble and she's gonna teach DADA in Hogwarts this year! Then there's my Dad's twin sister, Anna. She has two twin daughters, Jess and Sam and another daughter, Rachel. They're great. They are about the same age as us. I never asked. Their best friend, Melody, is round here right now. That smile. She's really pretty Lastly, is my Dad's little brother, Ryan. He's cool as well. Have a good holiday! When are you going to Diagon alley? Maybe we can meet up! Reply A.S.A.P! Buh bye! Harry!  
  
Harry re-read the letter, then went over to Hedwigs cage. 'Here you go girl! Take it to Ron, ok?' Hedwig soared out the window with the letter. Harry watched her silently, until there was a knock on the door. He went over and opened it to Rachel. 'Dinners ready!' She said, brightly. 'Thanks! Oh and Rachel.' 'Yeah?' 'How old are you, Melody and the twins?' '15. But Melody's 14. She skipped 2nd year, kinda. She doesn't really go to school, but We're all going to Hogwarts this year and be in the 5th year. What about you?' 'I'm 15! I guess we'll be in the same classes for Hogwarts!' 'Yep! You know, I want to be in Gryffindor. What house are you in?' 'Gryffindor.' 'Cool!' With that, they walked to the elevator. 


End file.
